Bath Time Confessions
by Jlargent
Summary: First ever Ruby/Blake fic. With mentions of Yang/Weiss.


**Bath Time Confessions.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: All right new one-shot by me, this time I'm doing a RWBY story and the characters for this lemon is Blake/Ruby, another first of its kind so be prepared for some lemony goodness. I do not own RWBY in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply._

Ruby's POV

"Arrgh! That was the worst mission ever!" I exclaim tossing my slime covered cloak into the laundry bin.

Blake smirks a bit "Well that's what you get for shooting at a monster that's made entirely out of slime."

I rolled my eyes "Well not everyone is as smart as you are when it comes to monsters. You could've warned me before I fired that shot." I complain.

"And let you learn by making a mistake? Never. Besides this gives me plenty of blackmail material for any future bribery." She said.

I paled "You're joking right?" when she did not say anything I became afraid "Right?" I squeaked.

She held out a picture "Words are contradictory, pictures aren't." she said revealing a picture of me covered in green slime from earlier.

I blush deeply in embarrassment "Give me that!" I yell lunging towards the literal picture of humiliation.

Ten minutes later…

I gave up trying to recover my dignity due to being too tired from the mission earlier instead I just focused on the soothing heat of the bath melting away my aching muscles, I sigh contently as the warm water work its magic.

"You seem to be better." Blake observed.

"Yeah, growing up me and Yang shared baths together when we were kids. I've always looked up to her as the 'cool' older sister, when I went to Signal Academy she helped me with the tougher assignments and when she left to apply for Beacon my uncle Qrow stepped in and taught me how to build Crescent Rose. It was Yang that helped me decide to become a Huntress actually." I said.

"Really?" Blake asks me.

"Yeah, sure my parents wanted us to help others, but it was Yang that inspired me to become a Huntress. One day when I was eight I was lost in the woods outside of our home and it was getting late. When all of a sudden a Boarbatusk leaped out of nowhere and just as it was about to attack me Yang came out of nowhere with a baseball bat and slammed it into Boarbatusk's head knocking it out. Seeing my sister fight a Grimm to save me was amazing so I decided to become a Huntress to help others like that." I finished my story.

Blake gave a sad smile "Well at least your life was fairly good. As opposed to mine…" she trails off.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask her slightly concerned.

She shakes her head "It's nothing, just a bad part of my life that's best left forgotten." She says trying to make me forget asking.

"Sorry Blake but we're teammates and friends if something that's happened to you years ago is still affecting you then we should know." I tell her.

She looks at me "You're not going to let up until you find out huh?" she asks me, I nod my head in confirmation "Fine, as you've already know I was a former member of the White Fang, I don't need to tell you how it was formed, anyway I was literally at every boycott and picket line back then, but around five years ago the former leader stepped down and his successor had a different vision as for the White Fang." She starts off.

"What happened next?" I ask her.

"He had us start to take a more 'aggressive' stance against humans, at first it was petty vandalism and such but then it quickly escalated to theft and industrial sabotage even murder. My friend Adam Taurus has always stood by me but something changed instead of being a good friend he suddenly became everything that I did not want to be, I guess it was too much for him in retrospect. I decided to cut my ties with my clan after Adam and I was tasked to sabotage a shipment of Dust on route to a Schnee facility; I'm willing to bet that Weiss will not be happy if she ever finds out about that." She paused for a moment laughing lightly at the joke and I unwittingly follow suit before she continues.

"The mission was to sabotage the train and make it look like an accident; my plan was to simply knock out the conductors and leave them in front of the wrecked train and make them think that they were the ones that caused the accident. Adam on the other hand wanted to leave no witnesses. After leaving Adam to fight against the giant mech that was onboard I knocked out the conductors and after he defeated the mech I said goodbye and separated the engine from the rest of the train leaving me to go on." She said.

I had tears in her eyes at my story "Did you at least find out what happened to Adam?" I ask her.

She sighs "Yeah, he got the credit for accomplishing the mission despite abandoning him. She said.

"But doesn't it hurt to know that you'll never see your family ever again?" I ask her with tears brimming.

"To be honest I hadn't talked to them in years, we've had a bit of a falling out. I broke ties with them and came here. And that's when I met you guys, at first I only saw you three as a means to an end just temporary allies until I decide what to do next. But as I got to know you guys, you grew on me and before I knew it you guys became my new family." She said nostalgically.

"To be honest myself I've always had a bit of a crush on you Blake. You're calm, cool and strong I mean I love Weiss like a sister but she's like an annoying older sister that takes things way to seriously, and I think that her and Pyrrah have a thing going on." I confess with a heavy blush.

And to my surprise Blake was also blushing "Well I kinda have a bit of a crush on you as well. I mean you're cute, innocent and smart not to mention stubborn when it really matters." She says.

I nervously spoke up "When did you start having feelings for me?" I ask her.

"Since the moment you literally blew up in Weiss's face by sneezing at her Dust collection, you were so funny." She tells me "What about you? When did you start falling for me?" she asks me in return.

"When we were fighting that Nevermore in the Emerald Forest to get those relics. You were so cool the way you were fighting it like a serious badass. I guess that's when I started to have feelings towards you." I reply.

Blake looked thoughtful for a moment "You know your birthday is coming up, how about an early birthday gift?" she asks me in a seductive tone.

"I-I don't know if this is a good idea." I stammer nervously.

"Come on Ruby, we're hunters. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink and have sexual relations." She says making me blush deeply. I look at her deep gold colored eyes and I could see the love that was in them for me and the silent promise that she would not hurt me.

"O-okay, b-but please be g-gentle." I requested.

(Lemon Alert! If you're offended by sexual scenes of two girls having sex then either skip this or turn back.)

She leans in and gently kisses me on the cheek making me blush "I promise that I'll be gentle." She whispers as she starts to kiss me on the cheek trailing downward making her way towards my collarbone lightly nipping it making me gasp lightly at the unexpected move, I moan softly as she licks the spots where she nipped at my collarbone. Her hands weren't idle this whole time; she gently caresses my skin with light touches on my small breasts making the nipples harden in anticipation for what is to come.

I moan louder as her hands start to gently rub against my breasts, unconsciously I move my hands towards my pussy and I give a slight gasp at the electricity of the feeling of my hand gently my clit. I hesitantly slip a finger inside, I moan at the intrusion; while my hands were occupied Blake's hands were not idle her hands were tweaking the nipples and the while gently sucking on the nape of my neck almost driving me insane. Soon Blake decided to pay attention to my needy pussy; she raised my hips above the water and proceeded to lightly lick the little pearl that was sticking out making me shudder in ecstasy.

I was still riding the wave of lust when I notice that Blake had her signature bow on that's hiding her cat ears I reach up to remove the ribbon when Blake's hand stops me "Please?" I ask her softly, she hesitates for a moment and she lowers her hand and I reach up and gently tug the black ribbon away revealing her cute cat ears I extend my fingers and proceed to scratch behind the ears Blake moans in pleasure and to my surprise she started to purr like a kitten "How about we get out of the tub? The water's getting cold and I can't think of anyplace better to do this than in your bed." I whisper in her ears making her shudder in anticipation.

We step out of the bathtub and we dried ourselves off slowly making our time to thoroughly caress and examine each other intimately, seeing as Yang and Weiss weren't returning to the school until tomorrow Blake and I walked back into the dorm naked and holding hands, I gently lay Blake down on her own bed and I position myself above her womanhood and hesitantly probe it with a finger, Blake whimpers slightly as a sign of approval, I then add another digit and started to slowly pump my fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. Soon Blake was moaning for me to go faster and harder which I gladly obey that order, I then lean my mouth on top of her lower lips and give it a light lick making Blake jump up in surprise I continue on making Blake practically beg for release. I pull away making her whine in frustration.

I then spread my own legs and I press my pussy against hers and slowly move my hips a pleasant warmth sprung forth but I wanted more, I started to move my hips faster with Blake getting the idea of what my plan is and follows my movements, soon we were going at each other like animals in heat ironically enough.

"Oh gods Ruby this feels so good!" Blake moans as the climax was approaching.

"Blake I'm so close!" I nearly shouted the heat was starting to become unbearable. With a dual moan of ecstasy we release our juices.

(End Lemon.)

I slowly climb up to Blake and promptly collapse next to her and run my fingers through her ebony hair, the orgasm was strong enough to knock her out. I kiss her forehead and I too started to succumb to sleep, my last thought was to my sister and how am I going to explain this when she and Weiss return tomorrow morning.

In an hotel in Vale

Weiss Schnee leans back against the bed with a look of realization; she looked to her bedmate and asked "If I could smoke I would have asked you for a cigarette."

Her partner laughs "Oh come on Weiss you know you enjoyed it as much as I did. Let me tell you I didn't know that you could be that dominant in bed. If I knew that I would've went after you sooner."

Weiss rolls her eyes "Not funny Yang, how am I going to explain this to my father? He views same sex couples like he does the White Fang." She tells her.

Yang embraces Weiss and kisses her before she could start on a rant "Weiss, you worry too much. I'll be there for you no matter what happens, the same goes for Ruby and Blake."

Weiss suddenly gains a thoughtful look on her face "Do you think that Ruby has feelings towards Blake?" she asks out loud.

Yang laughs lightly "It wouldn't surprise me that Ruby is making Blake a very happy kitty." With those words the two lovers fall asleep.

_The End_

_Me: Well that takes care of my first RWBY fic and I have a few more of them in my head so stayed tuned._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
